The hollow Twins
by ice blizard
Summary: The Wizarding World was in for a shock when Harry Potter never showed up for Hogwarts. Instead two twins from japan did and with a them a lot of questions for one Albus Dumbledore to answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Compromises**

-Soul King Palace-

The Soul King was not having a good day, not only was the Gotei thirteen making another idiotic decision but a certain manipulative old man had got the prophecy child that he sent down there killed. And while he can't do anything about the Gotei thirteen since they where to important to his plans he could fix the other problem.

Calling forth the young soul he looked it over easily seeing the other soul latched on to it. He removed it and had the temptation to just destroy it and be done with it. But he came up with a better plan, He wiped both of them clean just like all the other souls before they got reincarnated and fused them together.

After that he moved the soul back into the world of the living to a certain clinic in Karakura Town. As he watched the soul leave he idly wondered how no one could think to put a warming charm or even just knock on the door instead of leaving a baby outside all night with just a blanket.

-Seven Years later – Karakura Town-

Karin and Yuzu where at a park near the clinic watching there dad being chased down by there older Brother Ichigo. They where getting quite far away when the two heard a loud bang from behind them. After turning around they came face to face with a huge monster with a bone white mask and a hole going right through it's chest.

In the blink of an eye Karin was making a run for it dragging Yuzu with her as they high tailed it out of there. Unfortunately the monster catched up to them almost immediately. Karin pulled Yuzu behind her using herself as a barrier between the two. Looking off to the other side of the park she could see her brother still chasing there dad unaware of what was going on,

The Monster let out a deep laugh as it reached out to them. And right as it was about to grab them a man wearing a striped bucket hat and a dark coat appears with what looks to be lightning shooting out of his hands hitting the monster until he pulls out a sword and cuts it in half making it turn to dust.

After about ten seconds he turns to them with a big goofy grin. "Well hello there." He says only to be met with them looking at him dumbfounded. Shrugging he walks over to a picnic table and waves them over.

A few minutes pass as they seat across from each other in silence. "Oh right I'm Kisuke Urahara your godfather." He said trying to break the awkward silence. Which it did and brought with it a slew of questions from the twins that he happily answered.

"Now then since the hollows are obviously going after you two I think we'll need to train you. I thought I would be training your brother first. But the hollows don't seem to care about him yet."Yuzu raised her hand looking confused. "Why's that Mr. Urahara?"

"Well that's because your brother's power is growing extremely quickly along with the fact he's older so he should have been showing more signs of being spiritually aware. But that didn't happen his power isn't growing as fast as it should be."

"Anyway I'll go talk to your dad and we'll work something out." He says as he gets up and walks over to where Ichigo and Isshin were running.

-A Week later – Urahara Shop-

Karin and Yuzu along with Urahara where in a huge underground training ground. "Okay then" Urahara says as he looks over some files. "I have some good and bad news. Good news you both have Quincy powers and Karin has Shinigami powers. Bad news Yuzu has hollow powers." He stopped to let that sink in. "Now not to worry I have a solution. As you may have read in the book I gave you two. Twins have a soul link since they both have the same soul just half of it."

"So what where going to do is make Karin a Shinigami and use the soul link to make Yuzu one as well. Hopefully not awaking her hollow powers when we do. Now any questions?"

"Is that why you ran after us while we where in soul form?" Karin asks with a raised eyebrow. To which she got a nod. "And did you have to swing your sword around at us like a mad man?" "Yep!" He says with a smile.

"So then here's what's going to happen. Tessai is going to put up a barrier around you two blocking your soul link. Then I'm going to force Karin to become a Shinigami. Now we need to block the link because it could cause Yuzu to start the Hollowfication process which without her having Shinigami powers we can not stop it." they gave him a concerned look.

"And what about me? Won't I be a risk?" Karin asks. "Yes but a lot less then your sister. You have no hollow in you so have don't have that risk and since it well happen so fast there's not time for an inner hollow to form."

"Now then Tessai should be ready." He said leading them a bit away from the latter to a huge pit in the ground. "Well then let's get started." In a flash both of the twins where in there soul forms and Tessai started a chant. After a minute they felt like they where missing something as barriers appeared over the two keeping the two apart.

"Everything in place Tessai?" Urahara asks and as soon as he gets a nod he grabs karin's shoulder and flash steps to the bottom of the pit with her before pulling out his sword and breaking her chain of fate. "Good luck." He said to her before flash stepping back to Yuzu and Tessai.

"Now we wait.." He says as he pulls out there files again. "Of right good work on the paper work Tessai." "It's nothing boss. I just hope Yuzu gets through this." Urahara stops and slowly looks at him. "I'm sorry but what did you just say?" "Yuzu the girl at the botton of the pit."

"But I'm Yuzu.." Yuzu says slowly, Tessai looks at her then back at the file."It seems I may have mislabeled the files.." They all look at the pit. "This can't be good.." Urahara says.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'm back! While I won't go into detail why I've haven't been posting new chapters or stories I well say I've been busy and hope to get back to writing.**

 **For those who want to know about my other stories. I'm sorry but I'm not planning on adding any new chapters for awhile.**

 **Anyway I should be already working on the next chapter when this is posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

-Urahara Shop – A day later-

Urahara was looking at the pit still trying to think of a way to save Karin. 'Okay I can't just slay her. That would just cause all sorts of problems, besides the obvious. And who knows what the hogyoku would do. It has just as much of a chance of saving her as it does making her completely unstable.' He thinks as he goes over his notes again.

"Umm Uncle Urahara?" Yuzu asks pulling on his sleeve. "Yes Yuzu?" "Well I was just wandering well I turn into a hollow too if Karin does? I mean with the soul link.." She asks worried. Urahara just sighs as he pats her head. "Yuzu I won't let.." He stops mid sentence as an idea formed in his mind.

"Tessai!" He calls out before turning to Yuzu. "Don't worry Yuzu I just had an idea that should work. Now I need you to go up stairs and wait. We can't have any distractions or unknown variables." She just nods dejected and walks back to the latter as Tessai runs over from it. "What do you need boss?!"

"Tessai I'm going into the pit I need you to put up every barrier you can and don't lower them unless I say so, No matter what. Got it?" "Yes Boss." Tessai says looking like he wants to argue but doesn't.

With a final nod Urahara flash steps into the pit easily hearing Tessai's chant starting. "You still conscious Karin?" He asks as he looks for you. 'Tessai didn't have to make this thing so wide' He thinks as he spots Karin in a corner laying against the wall. "Oh hey Uncle Urahara.." She says with a small grin. "Did you finally figure something out? Because I'm almost out of time." She holds up her chain of fate which only has three links left.

"Yes I did and I don't think your going to like it." She waves him off. "With how much pain I'm in I could care less.. By the way did you bring any food? I'm so hungry.." He shakes his head sadly. "No. But I'm going to knock you out hopefully this well dull out the pain." "I don't care just get it over with."

He nods and flash steps next to her and hits her in the back of the neck knocking her unconscious. After that he pulls out his sword and breaks the last of the Chains of fate. As she starts the Hollowfication process he walks a bit away from her getting some distance.

After a good minute and a half what used to be Karin gets up and lets out a feral growl. As she gets ready to charge at him, He quickly points his index and middle fingers at her and chants "Bakudō 1. Sai!" Which causes her to fall to the ground Restrained.

As she thrashes around trying to get free. Urahara walks over to her to get a better look. "Well that's unique." He mutters as he tries to figure out Her hollow form which looks to be the cross of a fox and a lizard. "Oh well research for later." He holds his hand out to her forming a pure ball of spiritual energy. 'This may take a while.' He thinks.

-Two days later-

Tessai was starting to feel drained. He's been having to hold about twenty high power barriers for two days straight. Luckily Yuzu has been bringing him some food and drinks every so often. As he's about to start another chant to reinforce them again when he hears. "Tessai lower the barriers!" Urahara calls out from the pit to which he immediately started taking them down.

As soon as they were all down he heard a static crackle come from right beside him. Which not even a second later two people appeard one being a very tired Urahara and the other to Tessai's horror was a Vasto Lorde. As he starts to get into a fighting stance Urahara waves him off. "It's fine Tessai.. Go get Yuzu we need to talk.."

When they where all back together Urahara started them off. "Well now that were all here. Let me start by saying. Soul Society is going to have my head if they find I made a Vasto Lorde and intend to make another." That got every one to look at Yuzu who looked to be completely terrified. "You don't mean?.." "Yep. In a few days when I recover my strength I'm going to start the Hollowfication process on Yuzu. And before you say anything Karin you'll be there at all times."

"And after that I'll start your training." He says with a smile even though he has no idea how he's going to train two Vasto Lordes.

-A mouth later-

The four of them were relaxing after another long training day in the underground room that looked a lot more like a war zone then it did before. Karin and Yuzu looked almost completely identical with the only difference being there hair color. Both where covered in what looked to be bone armor that gave off a reptilian appearance and a fox like mask. And a hole going right through there necks.

"So how do you think were doing?" Yuzu asks and after a moment Urahara answers. "You could take on some of the Captains but that's only if they don't use there Shikai. In which case both of you should be able to fight one of them evenly if you work together."

As they start to talk more about there plans a Hell Butterfly arrives and lands on Urahara's hand. After a minute he looks at it in shock. "Yuzu. Karin." He states in a flat tone. "We just got a summons to the Soul King's Palace."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay I may have rushed this Chapter a bit to get it out before next year. For those reading this in the future I'm writing this in New Years Eve.**

 **Anyway I would be putting more things down here but I can't think of anything other then I'm planing on them going to the Wizarding world next chapter. For those wondering I plan on it being first year then the Soul Society arc. So while there at Hogwarts the first season will be going on in Karakura.**


End file.
